


Will I Dream (of Her)?

by Interdimensionalmeatpie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interdimensionalmeatpie/pseuds/Interdimensionalmeatpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Penny's final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will I Dream (of Her)?

**Author's Note:**

> One of those ideas that just lingers in my mind and begs to be written.
> 
> But it had to be sad. Why, brain, why?
> 
> Alas, I still hold out hope for Penny's return.
> 
> As always, Thanks, Monty.

**Init start record 84873631838191-N**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**[ERRO ]**

**Init start override 2552-9-14 Lima**

**…**

**…**

**done!**

** Pr toty e El ctro-Neurologic l etwork, Youth, v5. .5 **

**Unit Design tion: "Penny"**

**Open [ERROR]**

**Log 44 82 #**

**6.37.7yf**

**DDMMYY ?9?**

**Record/**

**B gin/**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Primary Directive. My primary directive was given to me by the Kingdom of Atlas. I am instructed to use force to protect the world we live in, and ensure the safety and security of the general populace.

In short, my job is to protect the world.

**[But how can I protect the world if I can't prot e t self]**

In short, my job is to protect the world.

But what does it mean to protect the world?

What is the world?

By my records, the word 'world' is defined as not only the planet, but a part or aspect of human life.

If it is true that I am to be defined by my appearance, can I say I'm truly human-

**[Error: Catastrophic failure in-]**

No. That can wait. I'm not done yet.

Am I truly human?

What am I?

Does having electronic internal components make me any different than another being with squishy guts?

I experience pain, joy, the sensation of touch…

Love…

Is there truly more to me than clever programming?

I feel the strings.

I feel the pressure.

But I feel something else. It's like I'm forgetting something.

It doesn't feel good.

It makes me very sad. What is this feeling? Where does it come from?

Sadness? Melancholia? Regret-

**[ALERT!: POWER SYSTEMS CRITICA-**

I can see these words as clear as I can see the lights whirling around me.

Is this what it means by the best of both worlds?

An interior of electronics and an exterior of (synthetic) flesh, a machine living inside a person-

Both?

Both put together in a marriage of technology and humanity, meant to save the world. But how can one small soul save everything?

A soul?

Was I meant to save everything? The world?

What is the world again? A large part of human life?

Everyone I know? Beacon? My frien-

**[ERR-**

_Her?_

That feeling I get around her, the distinct feeling of a lack of coolant to power my systems? The distinct feeling of companionship and l-

I-

I-

 _I_ -

If **[ERROR! MEMORY UNIT A IS FAILING AND NEEDS TO BE REPLACED!]**

If she is that prevalent in my life, is it fair to say she is my world?

…

…

…

Was it my directive to save the world?

…

…

Was it my directive to save her?

..

.

.

.

_Will I dream of her?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**[NO FURTHER RECORDS]**

**[INQUIRY CLOSED]**


End file.
